Run Away
by poltergeist report 101
Summary: Gon, while looking for Killua, finds Ging in a most surprising place. How did Gon find me? Killua centric, Killua POV. After ant arc. R&R please! One shot.


I love one shots, don't you? Especially since I have no real commitment to them. So I don't have to worry about up dating chapters within three months of each other. XD alright, I'll shut up now and get to the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own hunter x hunter. I'm not even sure I own my own hair no thanks to it being MOM'S decision as to when-and even how- I get it cut.

This takes place around a week after the bug...ant...thingy arc. It's not done yet, but I'm saying that they came out on top and got Kaito back and were the hero's and crud. Now that thats over, Killua has run away from Gon and Gon, of course, chases after him. Told in Killua's point of view.

* * *

I pulled the grey hood of my sweatshirt over my head as it started to rain and continued walking. Looking for a place to warm up, I found a nice little, out-of -the-way pub and walked in.

The lighting was dim, but bright enough so you could see pretty well. The air seemed moist, not greenhouse moist, but it still seemed as if the rain had some how leaked through the wooden walls and seeped up through the moldyfloor. There were few people there, and all of them gave me stares as I walked in.

Making my way through the maze of tables, I sat down at the bar next to a man in a turban.

"Aren't you a little young to be in a place like this?" he said gruffly. "Bit dangerous for anyone under age like you, kid."

I glance over at him and replied. "I've been to worse." turning to the man behind the bar, I asked for some club soda. "If you put anything in it..." I gave him one of my best glares. Even in the mood I was in, it was best that I didn't get drunk. I needed to be clear-headed and able to run at any moment.

The bar tender came back after a few minutes and slammed the tall glass on the table. I slid some Jeni to him.

The man was silent for a moment and then said, "ya know, I've got a son about your age. He's around 12 I suppose..."

"Don't you know him if he's your son?" I asked, surprised. Even_ my _parents know my _age_.

"Nope. Never met him." the man was silent after that.

Just then the door to the bar slammed open and...

"KILLUA! Where did you go! We've been looking everywhere!" Gon's voice came at me like a knife. I quickly stood up and turned around.

"Heh-heh," the man laughed. "Hey kid, you should see you face, you look like a dumb fish."

"G-Gon..."

"Gon?" the man repeated and looked at the black haired boy heading towards Killua. "Oh...shit"

"GON! What did you do that for! All of the sudden you ran off! What do you think you were doing! And running into here of all places!" Layorio yelled coming in along with Kurapika behind Gon.

"Eh-heh-heh...sorry Layorio. But I found Killua." Gon replied.

Shit. How do I get out of here? I need to get away. "Gon. I told you, I need to go. Let. Me. Be." uh-oh...he has his stubborn face on. I'm in a hell of a lot of trouble.

"No."

"Why not? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because you won't tell me what's wrong."

"I told you it was family business!"

"You stopped being an assassin a long time ago. So why can't you tell me?"

I decided to tell him the dangers of him knowing if I was on an actual mission. "Because! You could be tortured! Or killed! If I told you what I was doing, then I don't know what will happen. Anyone could use you! You'd just be a weakness!" I glared. Inside I was being torn apart by guilt. I was lying to my best friend.

"No I won't." damn that face.

"Killua, Gon, here and now is not the time to be arguing. Lets go to someplace where we can talk." Kurapika reasoned.

"I second that" said Layorio, raising his hand. Perfect. I could escape while we were out side.

"No." damn you Gon.

Kurapika looked at him. "Why not?"

"Because I want to know now."

I growled and clenched my fist tightly. Blood started to leek through the cracks between my fingers. I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. I put my head down to regain my composure. "Gon. Leave me. Now." I put my head up menacingly. My hand mutated into the fearsome claws of the Zayoldyek assassins.

Gon just stood there, face set.

The man in the turban burst out laughing. "Gon...do you...realize...who I am?" he choked out between laughs. Now everyone's attention was on the laughing man.

Gon's eyes widened. "You...you're...Ging?"

"Took you long enough...son."

I seized that moment to run out of the bar, past gon and the others, and into the street. Rain poured as my feet slammed into puddles on the slippery sidewalk. I knew that there was no turning back now. I was running from my best friend. I was running from forgiveness. I was running from my 'normal kid's' life. I could not turn back. I headed toward home. Ready to tell my family how this had bored me and that I was ready to be their assassin. I could not turn back.

* * *

Well, there we go. My first try at angst. I don't really think this is angst, by it's not really action/adventure either. Please review and tell my how much you think it sucked. Because I really think this was terrible. 


End file.
